Lannisters
by Myrcella Carter
Summary: Voici l'histoire de la famille Lannister racontée par la famille Lannister.
1. Chapter 1

***Jaime***

Je la regarde manier assez adroitement la latte de bois qui me sert à l'entrainement. Elle semble fluette mais elle arrive quand même à reproduire le mouvement que je viens de lui montrer.

-Bravo Cersei! C'était parfait!

Un grand sourire illumine son visage et la fierté se lit dans ses magnifiques yeux émeraude.

-C'est vrai hein? Tu ne me mens pas pour me faire plaisir?

-C'est promis Cersei! C'était vraiment parfait!

-Merci!

Elle pose furtivement ses lèvres sur ma joue puis s'enfuit en riant, laissant tomber la latte.

-Hé! Attends moi!

Son rire et le bruit de sa course s'éloignent et je m'élance à sa suite tout en sachant parfaitement qu'elle va, comme tous les jours, finir par me conduire dans les appartements du Mestre pour que je prenne ma leçon quotidienne de lecture, celle que je déteste tant mais que Père s'acharne à m'imposer. Heureusement que nous avons toujours un peu de temps avant le début des leçons parce que sinon, je ne la verrais qu'aux repas. Père nous impose un rythme de journée très soutenu et nous avons rarement le temps de nous amuser. Heureusement, il nous accorde une journée de libre par semaine. Je consacre toujours cette journée à ma sœur.

La voix sévère du Mestre me ramène à la réalité. Un énorme ouvrage est posé devant moi. Le Mestre m'annonce que je vais devoir lire l'histoire des grandes familles de Westeros durant les deux heures à venir. Je débute ma tâche en me retenant de soupirer et en essayant de ne pas laisser mon ennui transparaître. Cersei a disparue, probablement récupérée par la Septa pour sa leçon de broderie. Elle aussi doit faire la tête.

-Jaime! Continue ta lecture si tu ne veux pas y passer une heure supplémentaire et réduire ta séance d'entrainement avec le maître d'armes!

Oups! Je ne m'étais même pas rendu compte que j'avais stoppé ma lecture. Un peu perdu, je cherche la phrase que j'étais en train de lire. Je reçois un coup de parchemin sur la tête puis le Mestre m'indique la phrase et je reprends difficilement ma lecture.

Deux heures plus tard, l'arrivée de Père met fin à la leçon. Je le remercie intérieurement parce que je crois que le Mestre était bien parti pour me faire lire une heure supplémentaire.

-Suis-moi Jaime.

Père n'a jamais été très bavard. Frustré, je lui emboîte le pas dans l'espoir d'avoir quelques réponses aux innombrables questions que je brule de lui poser mais que je préfère garder pour moi, trop incertain de sa réaction.

Peut-être veut-il assister à mon entrainement pour constater mes progrès? Après tout, le maître d'armes m'a dit hier que je progressais très vite et que je serai bientôt assez sûr pour manier une véritable épée!

Malheureusement, Père dépasse la cour qui sert aux entraînements. En passant, je constate qu'elle est vide. La séance sera donc annulée. Je continue à suivre Père qui n'a pas l'air de faire attention à ma présence, même si je sais qu'il se rendra compte immédiatement de mon absence si l'envie me prend de partir en douce.

Finalement, nous arrivons dans les appartements de Père. Peu rassuré, je le suis dans son immense bureau. D'habitude, c'est ici qu'il nous emmène quand nous avons fait quelque chose de mal. Du haut de mes 9 ans, le siège que Père me désigne me parait bien trop grand! J'y prends place sous le regard de Père, son expression est indéchiffrable. Il prend plume, parchemin et encrier et se met à rédiger un message. De plus en plus mal à l'aise, je ne peux détacher mon regard de sa main qui glisse sur le parchemin. Enfin, il pose le point final. Il sèche l'encre, referme le message, fait couler un peu de cire puis appose le sceau familial. Il relève la tête et me fixe.

-Le maître d'armes m'a dit que tu progresse rapidement et qu'il faudrait penser à te faire forger une épée à ta taille.

J'acquiesce. Venant de Père, répéter les compliments du maître d'armes est un compliment qu'il me fait.

-Le maître d'armes m'a également fait remarquer que tu apprends les bases à ta sœur. Pourquoi?

-Cersei m'a fait la demande. Elle voulait simplement essayer. Ne la grondez pas Père, s'il vous plait. Elle n'a demandé qu'une seule fois et c'est moi qui lui ai proposé de recommencer…

-Je parlerai à Cersei mais je veux que tu arrêtes ces leçons clandestines dès aujourd'hui, est-ce clair?

-Oui Père. Je ne donnerai plus de leçon d'épée à Cersei.

-Bien. Si Cersei et toi souhaitez partager plus de moments dans la journée, je réserverai un moment où vous pourrez partir à cheval avec quelques gardes.

-Oh! Merci Père!

-J'ai encore une chose à te dire mais il faut que Cersei soit présente.

L'attente reprend. Père recommence à rédiger des messages. Je l'observe. Je sais qu'il n'est rentré que cette nuit. Je sais également qu'il a été rappelé en catastrophe par un message du Mestre. Avec angoisse, je me rappelle qu'on nous a interdit de rendre visite à Mère ce matin. Mon regard, égaré vers la fenêtre, se pose à nouveau sur le visage de Père. Il est pâle, comme s'il était malade. Ses yeux restent baissés sur ses parchemins avec obstination. Mais qu'est-ce donc que cette trainée d'eau qui glisse le long de sa joue? Père ne pleure jamais, ce n'est pas possible!

Enfin, la Septa entre, suivie de Cersei et Père se lève. Il se détourne puis revient s'asseoir, les yeux secs.

-Cersei, Jaime. Cette nuit, votre petit frère Tyrion a tué votre mère en venant au monde. Votre mère est morte.

Cersei bondit de son siège.

-Où est-il?! Pourquoi a-t-il fait ça?!

-Cersei! Arrête! Mère est morte! Tu entends?! Morte! Elle va rejoindre la crypte! On ne la verra plus jamais! Tu entends? PLUS JAMAIS!

Malgré la présence de Père, je ne peux retenir mes larmes. Le Mestre m'a expliqué ce qu'était la mort lorsque j'ai rencontré le mot au court de mes lectures. Je sais ce que ça veut dire. Je prends la fuite, honteux de mes larmes et ne pouvant supporter la colère démesurée et injuste de Cersei contre ce pauvre petit Tyrion qui n'a rien fait et que nous ne connaissons même pas puisque nous ne l'avons pas encore vu. Ma course me conduit dans mon refuge, une petite grotte juste au pied de Casterly Rock. Je me recroqueville sur moi-même. Morte. Mère est morte. Ces mots résonnent dans ma tête sans s'arrêter.

Je sais que tous les gardes de Père me recherchent mais je préfère rester ici, dans mon refuge. Personne ne peut comprendre. J'entends Père qui m'appelle. Il n'y a aucune colère dans sa voix, c'est déjà ça. Des voix d'hommes m'appellent dans tout Casterly Rock mais je ne veux pas leur répondre. Je ne peux pas leur répondre. Mon manteau est resté dans ma chambre et je commence à avoir froid. Je me colle contre la paroi du fond pour tenter d'échapper au vent marin qui souffle au dehors.

Bien plus tard, alors que la nuit commence à tomber, c'est la petite voix angoissée et pleine de larmes de Cersei qui me fait réagir.

-Jaime! Reviens s'il te plait! Jaime! J'ai peur! Reviens!

Je sors de ma cachette et la rejoint en silence dans la cour.

-Pardon Cersei, je ne voulais pas te faire peur…

-Pourquoi tu es parti?

-Parce que Père n'aime pas me voir pleurer.

-Et parce que j'ai crié contre Tyrion?

-Oui…aussi…Pourquoi tu as crié? Il n'a rien fait de mal…

-Mais Père a dit que c'est lui qui a tué Mère…

-Père est triste, il a mal choisi ses mots.

-Viens Jaime, je veux que tu comprenne pourquoi Père a dit ça.

-On va où?

-Voir Tyrion.

Cersei attrape ma main et me guide jusqu'à une petite chambre. Un garde dort devant la porte. Pourquoi Père a-t-il posté un garde ici? Tyrion n'est qu'un bébé, il ne peut rien faire! Il ne peut même pas marcher! Cersei prend toutes les précautions possibles pour ne pas faire de bruit. Elle ouvre la porte et me fait entrer. A l'intérieur, une Septa dort à côté d'un petit berceau.

-Regarde, tu vas comprendre.

Je me hisse sur la pointe des pieds et jette un coup d'œil dans le berceau. Tyrion n'est pas normal. Il est tout petit et il a une tête qui a l'air beaucoup trop grosse pour lui. Il est si petit et il a l'air si fragile!

-Il est moche hein?

-Il est tout petit surtout.

-Père espère qu'il ne vivra pas.

-Pourquoi?

-Il dit que Tyrion est une honte pour la famille.

-Père est vraiment bouleversé par la mort de Mère…

-Moi non plus je ne veux pas de lui. Il est moche. Le Mestre dit que s'il vit, il restera tout petit. Un nain. Tu imagines la honte?! Il ne pourra même pas soulever une épée!

-Bah au pire il sera Lord, pas chevalier.

-Tu crois vraiment qu'il pourra faire quelque chose de sa vie? Tu as vu comment il est? Il n'aura ni femme ni héritier. Et Père ne risque pas de lui accorder un domaine. Il serait bien comme fou du roi je pense…

-Tu es cruelle Cersei! C'est notre petit frère! Ton petit frère!

-Lui?! Sûrement pas!

-Dehors tous les deux! Jaime, Lord Tywin te cherche partout, tu as intérêt à aller le trouver bien vite! Cersei, tu devrais déjà dormir!

Oups! Notre querelle a réveillé la Septa. Nous sortons rapidement de la chambre. Un garde m'escorte jusqu'au bureau de Père et un autre emmène Cersei jusqu'à sa chambre.


	2. Chapter 2

***Jaime***

Je me retrouve seul dans le bureau de Père. Incertain de ce que je dois faire, je reste debout tout en observant ce qui m'entoure. Un morceau de parchemin attire mon attention. Je contourne la table, grimpe à genoux sur le fauteuil de père et m'empare du message.

-Que fais-tu sur mon siège Jaime?

-Pourquoi faites-vous ça?! Tyrion n'a rien fait! Il n'a pas tué Mère! Mère n'est pas la seule femme à mourir en donnant la vie!

-Tu as lu le message?

-Oui. Et je ne peux pas rester sans rien faire! Tyrion est mon frère et il est sans défense, en tant que futur Lord et futur chevalier, je me dois de le protéger, c'est vous-même qui me l'avez appris!

-Que veux-tu que ce nain fasse de sa vie? C'est cruel de le laisser vivre.

-Tous les hommes ne deviennent pas chevalier! Il pourrait commander l'un de nos domaines ou devenir Mestre ou Septon ou que sais-je encore! S'il vous plait Père, laissez-lui sa chance! De toute façon, si vous envoyez ce message, je me débrouille pour partir d'ici avec Tyrion et le mettre en sûreté!

-Tu es décidément un garçon compliqué Jaime mais soit, je donne une chance à Tyrion. Seulement, puisque c'est toi qui veut le laisser en vie, il est sous ta responsabilité. Tu as le droit de solliciter nos gens et d'utiliser l'or de la famille.

-Merci Père, je ne vous décevrai pas et Tyrion ne vous décevra pas non plus.

-Dehors maintenant.

Je sors, un peu tremblant de m'être opposé à Père mais fier d'avoir réussi à le faire changer d'avis. Mes pas me conduisent jusqu'aux appartements du Mestre. Il ne sera pas content d'être réveillé à cette heure mais tant pis, je dois lui demander de l'aide. Je frappe à la porte. Quelques instant plus tard, le Mestre m'ouvre en pestant.

-Que veux-tu à cette heure-ci?

-Pardonnez-moi de vous réveiller à cette heure mais j'ai besoin de votre aide…

-Tu ne pouvais pas attendre demain?

-Non, je ne pouvais pas. Il y va de la vie de Tyrion.

-Entre. Assieds-toi et explique moi.

-Père m'a fait mander pour je ne sais quelle raison mais quand je suis arrivé dans son bureau, il n'y avait personne. J'ai regardé autour de moi pour voir s'il n'y avait pas un message à mon intention et j'ai vu un parchemin sur la table. J'ai lu et j'y ai découvert un ordre de mon père pour le capitaine de la garde. Il voulait qu'il se débarrasse de Tyrion en faisant croire à un accident…Quand Père est arrivé, j'ai essayé de le convaincre de ne pas faire ça, de donner sa chance à Tyrion. Père a accepté mais il a placé Tyrion sous ma responsabilité. Je ne comprends pas ce que Père et Cersei ont contre Tyrion…Et j'ai besoin d'aide pour m'occuper de lui…

-Tu sais Jaime…ton père cherche à restaurer l'image de ta famille que son père a détruit et les nains sont très mal vu à Westeros. Ils sont même considérés par certains comme l'incarnation du Mal. Ton père voit le déshonneur des Lannister lorsqu'il voit Tyrion. Et pour ne rien arranger, ta mère a perdu la vie pour donner naissance à ton frère et si je puis t'assurer une chose sur ton père, c'est bien qu'il aimait ta mère. Lord Tywin est un homme fort qui ne montrera jamais ce qu'il ressent mais je commence à bien le connaître et je sais que la mort de Lady Joanna l'a effondré. Ne sois pas trop dur avec lui mais, pour autant, n'accepte pas tout ce qu'il dit ou fait. Tu as eu raison de t'opposer aux ordres donnés sur ce message.

-Et Cersei? Pourquoi ne voit-elle que le nain? Pourquoi ne voit-elle pas le petit frère?

-Cersei admire Lord Tywin et se fie entièrement à son jugement. Si Lord Tywin a décrété que Tyrion déshonorait les Lannister, alors Cersei pense que Tyrion déshonore les Lannister. Ne lui en veux pas trop non plus, elle cherche à se raccrocher à ce qu'elle peut et à qui elle peut.

-Je ne sais pas quoi faire pour Tyrion…Il est encore trop jeune pour que je puisse faire quoi que ce soit sinon ordonner à la Septa de bien s'occuper de lui, ce qu'elle fera de toute façon.

-Tu peux aussi te débrouiller pour passer un peu de temps avec ton frère tous les jours.

-Mais je ne pourrai jamais obtenir de temps pour aller le voir, Père s'y opposera!

-Pas si je te laisse un moment sur tes heures de lecture. Je peux instaurer une pause à condition que tu sois assidu et que tu ne laisses pas ton esprit vagabonder au lieu de lire.

-On peut essayer dès demain?

-On peut mais il te faudra bien respecter mes conditions. Si ton père constate que tes progrès en lecture ralentissent, il pourrait bien t'imposer du temps supplémentaire qu'il retirera à tes entraînements au maniement des armes.

-C'est promis, je ferai tout ce que vous me direz de faire.

-Et ne t'inquiète pas pour Tyrion, je veillerai personnellement sur sa santé.

-Merci…

-Il est tard petit Lord. Va dormir et n'aie crainte.

Le Mestre me raccompagne jusqu'à ma chambre. Epuisé par ma journée, je ne met pas longtemps à m'endormir.

 ***Cersei***

-Espèce de traitre! Ouvre cette porte ou j'ordonne à un garde de l'ouvrir de force!

-Ça va pas de hurler comme ça Cersei! Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait encore?! Oh et puis non, tais toi. Je m'habille et j'arrive, tu m'expliquera en mangeant.

Mon traitre de frère me claque la porte au nez et je me voit obligée de me rendre dans la salle à manger pour pouvoir obtenir des réponses et des explications. Impatiente, je me force néanmoins à rester assise à ma place en attendant Jaime. Il finit par arriver avec des airs de petit seigneur.

-Alors Cersei, qu'est-ce qui peut bien te faire crier au traitre?

-Pourquoi as-tu empêché Père de nous débarrasser de cet avorton que tu t'obstine à appeler frère?

-Parce que, que tu le veuille ou non, Tyrion est notre frère! Et chercher à le nier n'y changera rien. En tant que futur chevalier et héritier de Casterly Rock, je me dois de protéger ma famille et les gens sans défenses et Tyrion se retrouve dans ces deux catégories de personnes.

-Alors c'est tout? Tu me laisse tomber comme ça?

-Je ne te laisse pas tomber Cersei. Le temps que je passerai avec Tyrion n'empiètera pas sur le temps que nous passons tous les deux, je te le promets.

-Soit. Mais tu as intérêt à tenir ta promesse ou je te jure que les bases que tu m'as apprises se retourneront contre toi petit frère!

-Cersei…nous sommes jumeaux…je ne suis PAS ton petit frère! Cesse de m'appeler ainsi!

-Tu n'est qu'un faible Jaime! Tu ne seras jamais un bon chevalier et encore moins un bon chef de famille!

Jaime se contente de lever les yeux aux ciel, à croire qu'il est habitué à ce genre de discours. Je crois qu'il va falloir penser à changer de stratégie avec lui, il n'a plus rien à faire de mes critiques.

-Tu es quand même la spécialiste des réveils fracassants sœurette.

-Pardon?

-Ce n'est pas la première fois que tu viens hurler à ma porte tôt le matin et je sais très bien que ce matin était loin d'être la dernière fois.

-Merci, j'avais compris. Mais comment m'as-tu appelée?

-Sœurette. C'est pour les «petit frère» que tu me sors à longueur de journée. Je commence à en avoir assez mais comme tu ne sembles pas comprendre le sens de la phrase «arrête de m'appeler comme ça», il me faut bien trouver de quoi te faire comprendre que c'est agaçant. Maintenant excuses moi mais le Mestre m'attend.

Sur ce, le petit Lord Jaime Lannister sort de la pièce d'un pas seigneurial, calme et légèrement hautain. J'en reste bouche bée! J'ai l'impression que mon frère a changé du tout au tout en une seule nuit! Mais que s'est-il donc passé hier soir? Foi de Cersei, j'en aurai le cœur net! La chance me sourit ce matin et la Septa fait savoir que, se sentant mal, l'interminable séance de broderie est annulée. Je me dirige donc vers les appartements de Père en espérant qu'il soit là et qu'il accepte de me recevoir.

-Tu voulais me voir Cersei?

-Oui Père, Jaime est un peu étrange ce matin et comme je sais que vous lui avez donné la responsabilité de Tyrion hier soir, je me demandais ce qui avait bien pu se passer…

-Assieds-toi, je vais t'expliquer. A moins que la Septa ne t'attende…

-Elle m'a fait savoir qu'elle se sentait mal et qu'elle ne pourrait donc pas assurer la leçon ce matin.

-Exceptionnellement, je ne vais pas remplacer ta leçon par une autre. Tu voulais donc savoir ce qui s'est passé hier soir avec Jaime, c'est bien ça?

-C'est bien ça Père.

-J'ai fait mander ton frère pour discuter avec lui de son comportement lorsque je vous ai annoncé la mort de votre mère. Il est arrivé alors que je n'étais pas encore là et sa curiosité l'a fait lire un message qu'il n'aurait jamais dû lire et que je n'aurais jamais dû laisser traîner.

-J'imagine que ce message donnait des instructions pour se débarrasser de l'avorton?

-Tu es bien trop perspicace pour ton propre bien jeune fille…mais oui, effectivement.

-Jaime s'y est opposé j'imagine…il est bien trop sensible parfois…

-Ne juge pas ton frère, il est encore jeune. Il apprendra à ne pas se montrer si sensible aux choses, en particulier lorsqu'il sera confronté aux combats.

-Père, pourquoi avez-vous accepté de retirer vos ordres?

-J'y ai vu là une occasion de responsabiliser Jaime et de lui montrer ce que signifient les valeurs premières de la chevalerie. Il ne cesse de clamer haut et fort qu'un chevalier a pour mission de protéger les faibles et de prendre soin de sa famille mais il n'a pas idée de ce que c'est. En prenant Tyrion en charge, il verra ce que signifient ses beaux discours. Certes, nous avons tous besoin de codes et de valeurs mais il ne faut pas pour autant négliger la pratique. J'ai préféré ne pas mettre ton frère en colère contre moi et lui laisser une chance d'apprendre, comprends-tu?

-Oui Père, je comprends maintenant.

-T'es-tu disputée avec ton frère ce matin?

-Oui...

-Je pense qu'il serait bien que, cet après-midi, lorsque vous aurez un moment tous les deux, vous vous parliez pour vous expliquer calmement. Ce genre de chose ne mérite pas une querelle.

-Je parlerai à Jaime cet après-midi Père.

-Bien, va maintenant.

Je sors et me dirige vers la cour d'entrainement. J'ai envie de voir mon frère s'entrainer ce matin.


	3. Chapter 3

***Tyrion***

-C'est de ta faute! Lutin! C'est TOI qui me prive de MA journée avec Jaime!

Dans sa colère, Cersei crache à mes pieds.

-Mais Cersei…j'ai pas demandé à Jaime de venir avec moi! C'est lui qui a proposé!

-Menteur!

Ma sœur me gifle si fort que j'en perds l'équilibre!

-Ça suffit Cersei! Laisse le tranquille! C'est moi qui ai décidé ça! Si tu veux gifler quelqu'un, vas-y, frappe moi!

-Faible! Tu n'es qu'un faible Jaime! Allez-vous en tous les deux et fichez moi la paix!

-Allez, à cheval petit frère! Le gibier n'attend pas!

Jaime m'aide lui-même à me mettre en selle puis enfourche son étalon blanc et donne le signal du départ. En cet instant, personne ne peut remettre en doute sa position de futur Lord tant il en incarne l'exemple parfait. Fièrement juché sur son étalon, il est vêtu de cuir et de velours rouge et or et une arbalète en or est fixée au pommeau de sa selle, n'attendant que le gibier pour être utilisée. Moi-même, je suis fier de tester ma nouvelle selle qui m'évite l'humiliation de ne pouvoir monter qu'un poney. Je porte des vêtements semblables à ceux de mon frère et une arbalète plaquée or pend sur l'épaule de ma jument noire. Cette arbalète, Jaime vient de me l'offrir pour mon anniversaire, tout comme la chasse qui débute à présent et qui rend Cersei si jalouse.

-Jaime…pourquoi tu ne fais pas comme Père et Cersei…?

-Parce que Père et Cersei sont injustes avec toi, tu n'as rien fait de mal.

-J'ai tué Mère!

-Arrête! Tu n'as rien fait! Mère n'était ni la première ni la dernière femme à mourir en couches!

-Mais Père et Cersei disent que c'est de ma faute…

-Père n'a jamais surmonté la mort de Mère et Cersei n'écoute rien d'autre que les avis de Père. Ne fais pas attention à ça petit frère, même si c'est difficile. Et puis n'y penses plus, ne gâche pas ton anniversaire avec des choses aussi infondées. On fait la course jusqu'au bois?

-Hé! Attends-moi!

Sans attendre ma réponse, Jaime détale. Je presse ma jument qui s'élance à sa suite. Le sentiment de liberté apporté par la course me fait oublier (pour un temps) les difficultés du quotidien.

De retour au château à la nuit tombée, Jaime ne cache pas sa fierté d'avoir abattu un cerf d'un seul carreau d'arbalète dans l'œil. Pour ma part, je reviens assez fier de rapporter un daim que j'ai réussi à tuer en deux carreaux seulement.

-Ah, vous voilà enfin.

-Tu fais toujours la tête sœurette?

-Tu n'es pas drôle Jaime.

-Hé…ne fais pas la tête ma Cersei…je plaisante…

Jaime met pied à terre, rejoignant Cersei et laissant un palefrenier s'occuper de son cheval. Je démonte, me laissant glisser au sol avec précaution histoire de ne pas m'étaler aux pieds de ma très chère grande sœur.

Les jumeaux s'éloignent main dans la main. Soudainement intrigué par ce comportement pourtant habituel chez eux, je décide de les suivre. Ils se dirigent vers la chambre de Cersei. Pour une fois, ma petite taille m'est utile, me permettant de me cacher facilement à peu près n'importe où. Vérifiant qu'il n'y a personne dans le couloir, je m'approche de la chambre de Cersei d'où me parviennent ce qui semble être des soupirs et des gémissements. M'approchant aussi silencieusement que possible, je tente d'ouvrir la porte mais elle était probablement verrouillée de l'intérieur. Les voix de mes frère et sœur me parviennent, légèrement étouffées par le bois de la porte.

-Cersei...qu'est-ce que…

-Ne dis rien…laisse toi faire…laisse-moi te rendre heureux…pour un temps…

-Cersei…

L'oreille collée contre la porte, je réalise soudain ce que ma sœur était en train de faire à Jaime. Ou plutôt, ce qu'ils sont en train de faire tous les deux. Prenant soudainement conscience de ce que je suis en train d'épier, je m'écarte de la porte puis m'éloigne pour finalement me diriger vers ma chambre. Les affaires de Jaime et Cersei ont beau ne pas être moralement acceptables, elles ne regardent qu'eux.

Le lendemain matin, des coups frappés à ma porte me réveillent.

-Tyrion…? Je peux entrer?

-Jaime? Oui vas-y, entre.

-Je dois te parler et je ne veux pas que Père ait vent de cette conversation.

-Je ne dirais rien, ne t'en fais pas.

-Tu nous as suivi hier soir.

-Je…je suis désolé, je…vous devriez être plus discrets…éviter de vous tenir la main en public par exemple…

-Qu'as-tu vu?

-Je n'ai rien vu, la porte était verrouillée. Je vous ai simplement…entendu…

-Tu sais ce que nous avons fait?

-Oui. Je ne suis pas idiot.

-Je n'ai pas dit ça petit frère. Mais si tu sais ce que nous avons fait…

-Je ne dirai rien Jaime, je te le promet. Je ne veux pas t'attirer d'ennuis.

-Tu me le jure?

-Je ne trahirai jamais la relation que tu as avec Cersei, je te le jure solennellement sur mon honneur de Lannister.

-Merci Tyrion.

-Si tu veux…tu peux me dire ce que tu veux, je ne te trahirai jamais, tu es mon frère.

-Merci Tyrion…mais tu ne sais pas ce que tu promets petit frère…

-Je m'en fiche, si tu as besoin, tu sais à qui t'adresser.

-Merci petit frère. Et merci pour le conseil aussi, nous ferons attention.

-J'espère bien, nos gens ne seraient que trop heureux de partager des détails croustillants entre eux, détails qui risqueraient de remonter jusqu'aux oreilles de Père…Et je ne crois pas qu'il apprécierait…

-Ton humour est parfois douteux Tyrion…

-Je sais Jaime, je sais.

-Ah et heu…désolé pour le réveil matinal…

-Pas de problème! Pour une fois, je ne serai pas en retard.

-A plus tard Tyrion!

-A tout à l'heure au repas!

Jaime s'éloigne et je me lève, résigné. Après un moment de réflexion, je décide de manger à part plutôt que de croiser le regard assassin de ma sœur dès le matin. La conséquence de mon repas seul : pour la première fois depuis ma toute première leçon, j'arrive en avance dans les appartements du Mestre.

Plus tard, récompensé de mon avance par l'autorisation de partir plus tôt, je me perche sur un tabouret pour observer mon frère bretter contre le maître d'armes et le surclasser à chaque fois. Après une énième défaite, le maître d'arme accorde une pause à Jaime, ou plutôt, s'accorde une pause à lui-même.

-Toujours pas intéressé Tyrion?

-Je préfère te regarder, au moins je suis fier de quelque chose.

-Tu sais, même si père a interdit au maître d'armes de t'apprendre quoi que ce soit, il ne m'a pas interdit de t'apprendre moi-même les bases.

-Honnêtement, l'épée ne me dit rien. Il faudrait une épée à ma taille et ça serait tout simplement ridicule et inutile contre un chevalier normal.

-Y a-t-il une arme qui t'intéresse? L'arc pourrait te convenir, il te suffirait d'être à cheval. Ou l'arbalète, après tout, ça pourrait te convenir avec un peu d'entrainement.

-Trop long à charger et les deux armes me gêneraient plus qu'autre chose en combat rapproché.

-As-tu une idée alors?

-La masse ou la hache, je ne vois pas grand-chose d'autre.

-Tu veux essayer?

-Ça se pourrait bien…mais pas maintenant, je suis attendu par l'intendant pour faire les comptes.

-Bon courage…même si tu arrives à y trouver un intérêt que je ne saisis toujours pas…

-Bonne fin d'entrainement, et tâche de ne pas épuiser le maître d'armes, tu risquerais de ne plus trouver d'adversaire pour t'exercer.

-Je vais essayer!

-Menteur!

Son rire me suit le long du corridor extérieur puis les bruits caractéristiques de la rencontre de deux lames de métal me parviennent, indiquant la reprise de l'entrainement.


	4. Chapter 4

***Jaime***

\- Chevalier! Je suis chevalier! Le plus jeune chevalier de l'Histoire! Et membre de la garde royale! Tu te rends compte petit frère?!

-Pas la peine de hurler, tout le monde t'as vu à genoux aux pieds du roi.

-Tout le monde sauf toi…Père aurait pu faire un effort quand même…

-C'est pas grave, j'ai tout vu de loin tu sais.

-Vraiment? Mais tu étais où? Il y avait tellement de monde!

-J'ai réussi à aller dans une tour très bien placée. Personne ne m'a vu ni sortir de notre pavillon, ni entrer dans le château ni en ressortir non plus!

-M'est avis que ta petite taille t'a été une aide précieuse…

-Quitte à être différent, autant en tirer profit.

-Sage décision.

-Ah au fait, Cersei te cherche, elle est dans le pavillon de la reine.

-Dans le pavillon de la reine?! Que veut-elle que j'aille faire là-bas?!

-Alors là, je n'en sais rien! Elle m'a ordonné de te passer le message comme si elle avait parlé à un simple serviteur.

-Décidément…elle aura toujours un problème avec toi…Je suis désolé…je lui dirais de cesser de te traiter comme un larbin…

-Laisse la dire, ça ne te sert à rien de te quereller avec elle et puis j'ai l'habitude de sa façon de me parler, je n'ai relayé le message que dans ton intérêt.

-Tu ne devrais pas la laisser faire tu sais…elle y prend goût et ça ne fait que renforcer son envie de te rabaisser…Mais bon, la décision t'appartient…

-Jaime…

-Oui petit frère?

-Félicitations, tu feras un garde royal parfait. Je suis sûr que Père sera fier de toi une fois que sa colère sera passée.

-Merci Tyrion…j'essaierai de servir mon roi aussi bien que possible. Et tu as peut-être raison pour Père mais il ne me le montrera pas pour autant.

-Il reste Père, il ne montrera jamais aucun de ses sentiments de toute façon…mais il se pourrait bien qu'il se rende compte qu'un garde royal peut apporter du prestige à la maison Lannister.

-J'espère bien qu'il s'en rendra compte, je ne souhaite pas particulièrement subir ses éternels reproches.

-Tu ferais bien de filer, Cersei va finir par t'accueillir en te hurlant dessus.

-Ça ne serait pas la première fois…mais tu as raison, j'y vais. À plus tard petit frère!

-À plus tard Ser Jaime!

Tyrion accompagne le titre d'un clin d'œil auquel je réponds par un rire avant de m'éclipser. Je me dirige à grands pas vers le pavillon de la reine. J'aperçois bientôt la silhouette bien connue de Cersei qui semble trépigner d'impatience à l'entrée de la tente.

-Tu voulais me voir Cersei?

-Ah enfin! Oui je voulais te voir. Pour commencer, félicitations, tu as été parfait, un vrai petit soldat bien obéissant. J'y ai presque cru.

-Cersei! Cesse donc de prendre ça comme un théâtre! Je suis réellement fier de faire partie de la Garde Royale et je compte bien tenir mes engagements! Quels que soient les projets que tu peux avoir!

-Imbécile! Je te signale que c'est sur MA demande que tu as pu intégrer la Garde Royale!

-Je n'oublie pas! Je te remercierais bien si tu ne venais pas de m'insulter et de me prendre pour un bouffon! J'ai à faire, à plus tard, quand tu auras retrouvé tes esprits!

Je la plante là, à l'entrée de la tente de la reine. Elle est furieuse mais moi aussi! Comment peut-elle me traiter ainsi?! Elle devrait être fière de moi! Elle devrait être heureuse que son plan ait fonctionné! Au lieu de ça, elle me reproche mon retard, me fait passer pour un bouffon aux yeux des gardes de la reine et me traite d'imbécile! Mais qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez elle?! Ou alors…ou alors c'est chez moi que ça ne va pas…j'ai peut-être fait quelque chose de mal...elle me reproche peut-être quelque chose…Mais…quoi? Je m'éloigne vers le terrain d'entrainement d'Harrenhall, cherchant un volontaire pour un petit duel. Malheureusement, le terrain est vide, il n'y a même pas de quoi s'entraîner sur cible fixe. Dommage. Dépité, je rebrousse chemin, prenant la direction du pavillon que je partage avec Tyrion.

-Ser Jaime!

L'homme qui m'interpelle n'est autre que Barristan Selmy, dit Le Hardi, une légende vivante! Je réalise soudainement qu'il est aussi un garde royal et donc que je suis sur un pied d'égalité avec lui!

-Ser Barristan?

-Le roi m'a donné pour mission de vous apprendre votre rôle de garde royal, peut-être pouvons-nous commencer dès maintenant, qu'en dites-vous?

-C'est un honneur de vous avoir pour mentor Ser. Mais…si vous me permettez…j'avais cru comprendre que vous désapprouviez mon entrée dans la Garde Royale?

-Vous avez bien compris Ser, je désapprouve. Puis-je être franc avec vous?

-Bien entendu Ser, je vous écoute.

-Je vous trouve bien trop jeune pour entrer dans la Garde Royale. Je me demande comment il est possible qu'un jeune homme de 15 ans soit chevalier. Bien entendu, je sais vos faits d'armes, mais, pardonnez-moi, vous n'êtes pas encore un homme fait et pourtant vous êtes déjà chevalier et garde royal, je crains que vos responsabilités ne soient parfois trop lourdes pour vos jeunes épaules. C'est pour cette raison que j'ai demandé au roi Aerys de me charger moi-même de l'apprentissage de votre rôle.

-Je vous remercie Ser. Pour m'avoir parlé honnêtement. Je…je ne pensais pas entrer dans la Garde Royale, pas si tôt. D'après ce que je sais, quelqu'un a intercédé en ma faveur auprès du roi lui-même. Je vous avoue que, passée l'euphorie de la nomination par le roi en personne, je commence à être inquiet, vous avez raison, la charge qui m'attend est très lourde. J'espère et je suis déterminé à faire de mon mieux mais je…je ne suis plus si sûr d'être à la hauteur de la tâche qui m'attend…

Ser Barristan pose une main réconfortante sur mon épaule. Il me fait penser au maitre d'armes de Casterly Rock.

-N'ayez crainte, je suis là pour vous aider. Je peux tenter de partager l'expérience qui j'ai acquise au service du roi. Et si quelque chose vous pose question, n'hésitez pas à venir me trouver, je tenterai de vous répondre et de vous aider.

-Merci Ser. Hum…accepteriez-vous de partager mon dîner? Mon frère Tyrion sera présent également.

-Le dernier repas en tant que Lannister, à partir de demain, vous appartenez à la Garde Royale.

-Certes…Mais je compte profiter du fait que Lord Tywin est la Main du Roi pour continuer à voir ma famille de sang.

-Je peux comprendre. Vous êtes jeune, vous avez une sœur jumelle et un frère plus jeune que vous, il est somme toute normal que vous souhaitiez passer du temps avec eux. Mais il va falloir apprendre à vous détacher d'eux.

-J'en ai conscience mais…c'est plus difficile que ce que je pensais…je ne me pensais pas si proche d'eux.

-Tout garde royal ayant une famille a besoin de temps pour se séparer totalement de sa famille mais ce n'est pas impossible, tous réussissent à donner la priorité à leur mission. Ne souhaitez-vous pas réserver ce dernier repas à votre seule famille?

-Ma sœur est occupée après de la reine et mon père ne partage jamais ses repas avec nous, je serai seul avec mon frère, vous êtes le bienvenu Ser.

-Dans ce cas, j'accepte volontiers Ser Jaime.

Je dirige donc nos pas vers le pavillon rouge et or surmonté de la bannière au lion, pavillon qui parait tout petit à côté de l'énorme pavillon de Père, rouge et or également mais surmonté de la bannière noire au dragon tricéphale du roi Aerys II Targaryen. Nous entrons sous la tente et j'indique un siège à Ser Barristan. Au même instant, Tyrion arrive à son tour et s'arrête net à l'entrée, bouche bée.

-Tyrion, je te présente Ser Barristan Selmy, membre de la Garde Royale et mon mentor. Ser Barristan, je vous présente Tyrion Lannister, mon frère.

-Ser…c'est…c'est un honneur de vous rencontrer…

-Honneur partagé Lord Tyrion.

J'ai toutes les peines du monde à retenir mon rire, personne n'avait jamais appelé Tyrion par son titre de Lord et manifestement, ça le choque autant que ça lui plait! Deux serviteurs entrent à ce moment-là pour servir le repas, faisant redescendre mon frère sur terre et lui épargnant une situation gênante face à un redoutable guerrier.


	5. Chapter 5

***Cersei***

Je n'ai pas vu Jaime durant toute la durée du tournoi! La reine tenait absolument à ce que sa cour au complet soit présente à ses côtés à tout moment! Je n'ai même pas pu applaudir les talents de jouteur de mon jumeau puisque le roi lui a interdit de participer au tournoi. Sans compter l'inconfort d'une semaine complète à dormir sous une tente et le voyage interminable qui nous a menés à Harrenhall. J'ai hâte de rentrer à Kings Landing mais la capitale est située à des lieux de Harrenhall et le voyage retour sera tout aussi épuisant que le reste!

Occupée à rassembler mes affaires, je ne réalise pas que quelqu'un vient d'entrer sous la tente. Deux bras se glissent autour de ma taille, me faisant sursauter.

-Salut sœurette!

-Jaime! Tu m'as fait peur! Espèce d'imbécile!

Je me retourne pour lui faire face et il m'embrasse furtivement, un air espiègle plaqué sur le visage, magnifique dans son armure d'écailles blanches.

-Imbécile peut-être, mais imbécile heureux!

-Tu as effectivement l'air bien joyeux petit frère, tu t'es pris un cheval sur la tête ou quoi?

-J'ai été félicité par Ser Barristan en personne pour mes talents de bretteur.

-Je commence à me demander si mon intervention auprès de la reine était vraiment une bonne idée…tu es pire que d'habitude!

-Heu…pire dans quel sens?

-Tu parlais souvent d'épées, de combats et tout ce qui va avec mais maintenant tu en parle tout le temps!

-Je suis désolé si je t'importune…mais je n'ai pas grand monde à qui parler, je ne tiens pas particulièrement à voir les regards d'envie teintés de tristesse de Tyrion quand je lui raconte ce que je fais…

-Ne parle pas du nain, tu veux? Rien que sa vue m'agace.

-Je ne vais rien dire parce que j'en ai marre de me quereller avec toi mais je n'en continue pas moins de penser que tu as tors de le traiter ainsi sans apprendre à le connaître.

-Restons-en là. Tu m'as manqué…

-Je n'étais pas bien loin tu sais…

-Mais nous étions tous les deux horriblement occupés…

-Horriblement? Vraiment? Nous étions extrêmement occupés mais de là à dire que c'était horrible…

-Bien entendu tu as pu t'exercer au combat et apprendre auprès d'une légende vivante, tu n'as pas été obligé de subir les caprices de la reine à longueur de journée.

-N'exagérons rien, tu n'es pas non plus sa servante. Mais dis-moi…la reine est donc si capricieuse que ça?

-Tu ne peux même pas imaginer! Elle a toujours des envies complètement extravagantes!

-Et si c'était toi, la reine, tu ne crois pas que tu finirais par avoir quelques petites faiblesses?

-Oh tais toi, on a tous nos petites faiblesses comme tu dis.

-Dis-moi sœurette…Auras-tu du temps à me consacrer ce soir pendant le banquet de fin de tournois? Par chance, le roi m'a accordé ma soirée.

-Je crains que la reine ne me sollicite…mais je peux toujours essayer de négocier.

-Merci sœurette…je t'aime.

-Je t'aime aussi, petit imbécile heureux.

Le rire de Jaime résonne à mes oreilles. Il m'embrasse sur le front, plonge son regard émeraude dans le mien l'espace de quelques secondes puis il repart d'un pas léger malgré le poids de son armure. Je sors quelques instants plus tard et me dirige vers la tente de la reine pour tenter de négocier une soirée de libre.

-Lady Cersei, dois-je vous annoncer?

-S'il vous plait Ser.

-Vôtre Grâce, Lady Cersei souhaite vous voir à l'instant, puis-je la faire entrer?

-Faites-la entrer.

-Vôtre Grâce, je vous suis infiniment reconnaissante de m'accorder un moment. Puis-je solliciter une faveur de votre part?

-Demandez Cersei, je vous répondrai.

-Vôtre Grâce…puis-je, si vous l'accepter, profiter d'une soirée avec mon frère? Je sais que Sa Majesté lui a accordé la soirée et qu'une fois en route, son statut de garde royal lui prendra tout son temps.

-Vous devez apprendre à vivre sans votre frère Cersei, sa vie est désormais dédiée à la protection du roi quant à la vôtre, elle se déroulera bientôt auprès de votre époux.

-Je vous en prie Vôtre Grâce…mon frère et moi avons toujours vécu ensemble et j'ai conscience que nous n'aurons plus guère d'occasion telle que celle de ce soir…

Des larmes menacent de couler de mes yeux sans que je ne sache pourquoi, je parviens non sans peine à les retenir.

-Cersei…ne pleurez pas mon enfant...Je ne pensais pas que cette soirée puisse être si importante pour vous…Profitez de cette soirée avec votre frère, retrouvez votre si beau sourire.

-Pardonnez ma faiblesse Vôtre Grâce, merci infiniment. Puis-je…puis-je me retirer?

-Bien sûr.

J'offre à la reine ma plus belle révérence puis quitte sa tente, troublée par ma faiblesse, agacée par l'appellation "mon enfant" qu'elle a utilisé (alors que je suis bien plus près de la femme que de la fillette) mais surtout jubilant intérieurement. J'ai ma soirée! Je n'ai plus qu'à trouver mon Jaime et à profiter de ce moment avec lui!

Je finis par repérer Jaime discutant avec Tyrion devant l'une des tentes de la Garde Royale.

-Alors? Tu as ta soirée?

-J'ai ma soirée!

-Parfait!

-Bon bah…je vous laisse hein. A plus tard!

-A plus tard petit frère!

-Oui c'est ça le nain, débarrasse le plancher.

-Cersei! Tu pourrais au moins faire un effort!

-Je n'ai pas envie d'en faire avec lui. Mais ne parlons plus du nain, profitons de notre soirée.

-On en reparlera, fais-moi confiance!

-Oh arrête! Tu n'es pas Père!

-Soit…Trêve de querelles…Rejoignons les autres au banquet, ça me permettra de présenter ma délicieuse sœur jumelle à mes frères d'armes…

-Je pense qu'ils me connaissent tous au moins de vue, après tout je fais partie de la cour personnelle de la reine.

Nous avons presque rejoint les tables du banquet lorsqu'une main ferme se pose sur mon épaule. Je me retourne et découvre Père, visiblement de très mauvaise humeur, qui fixe Jaime d'un regard dur qui en dit long.

-Va-t'en Cersei, je dois parler à ton frère.

Je m'éloigne pour me dissimuler assez proche de Père et Jaime pour pouvoir entendre ce qu'ils se disent. La voix de Père, vibrante de colère, me parvient immédiatement.

-QUI as-tu soudoyé avec MON or pour accéder à la Garde?! QUI?!

-Je n'ai soudoyé personne Lord Tywin, il semblerait que quelqu'un soit intervenu librement et directement auprès du roi en ma faveur mais je ne sais pas de qui il s'agit.

-Ne me mens pas!

-Je ne vous mens pas Messire. Je n'ai rien fait de particulier pour entrer dans la Garde Royale. Mais quand le roi sollicite lui-même un chevalier, on ne peut refuser.

-Ne crois pas que ton entrée dans la Garde fasse de ton imbécile de frère l'héritier Lannister. Tu sortiras de cet ordre un jour ou l'autre et tu prendras ma suite. Et je te forcerai s'il le faut!

-Faites ce qu'il vous plaira, j'appartiens désormais à la Garde Royale.

-HORS DE MA VUE!

-Avec plaisir messire.

Jaime s'éloigne en vitesse et me rejoint. Contrairement à Père, lui m'avait repéré.

-Bonne cachette Cersei, Père n'a rien vu du tout.

-Il n'a pas tort…si le nain devient l'héritier Lannister, tout le travail de Père aura été vain.

-Père n'est pas encore mort, j'aurais le temps d'y penser et Père aussi.

-Tu m'impressionne tu sais, je ne te pensais pas capable de garder ton sang-froid de cette façon face à Père.

-J'ai un excellent mentor qui m'apprend à garder mon sang-froid face aux Lords qui ont tendance à traiter les chevaliers comme des imbéciles incapables de réfléchir autrement qu'avec leur épée…

-Idées de Ser Selmy?

-Enseignement de Ser Barristan Selmy, effectivement.

-Et tu l'écoute sans rien trouver à y redire?!

-Cet homme est une légende vivante Cersei! Ne pas l'écouter serait un manque total de respect! Et il a une très grande expérience des conditions d'un garde royal!

-Inutile de t'enflammer!

-Mais c'est toi qui t'offusque de me voir l'écouter sans rien dire. Ce que tu dois comprendre, c'est que sans ses conseils, je risque de ne pas durer longtemps dans la Garde Royale. Y entrer est une chose, y rester en est une autre. Si le roi est mécontent de mon travail, il peut très bien me condamner pour haute trahison et je n'y tiens pas particulièrement figure toi.

-Je…pardonne moi Jaime…je n'ai jamais réfléchis à ce genre de conséquences mais c'est vrai que le roi fait ce qu'il veut de sa garde rapprochée…Fais ce que tu veux, écoute Ser Barristan et ses conseils, sois fier de ta place dans la Garde Royale si tu veux mais surtout reste en vie d'accord?

-Je te fais la promesse de tout faire pour rester en vie ma Cersei.

J'embrasse Jaime puis réalise que nous sommes potentiellement à la vue de tous, l'attrape par la main et l'entraine au sommet d'une tour de Harrenhall, l'un des coins les plus tranquilles de tout Westeros. Je compte bien profiter de ma soirée avec mon frère jumeau bien aimé.


	6. Chapter 6

***Tyrion***

Encore une fois, Père m'a interdit de participer au banquet. Il a tellement honte de moi qu'il refuse la simple idée que le couple royal puisse ne serait-ce que m'apercevoir et m'interdit formellement de mettre un seul pied à la cour. Jaime m'a dit qu'il passerait la soirée avec Cersei mais je ne lui en veux pas. Ils ne se sont pas vu depuis que Jaime fait partie de la Garde Royale, je comprends qu'ils aient envie de se trouver un peu tous les deux et au calme. Je me retrouve donc tout seul dans ma tente face à un livre. Triste soirée. Un bruit de bottes à l'entrée de ma tente me fait relever la tête. Un des hommes de Père se tient devant la porte.

-Retirez votre casque et dîtes moi ce que vous faites là s'il vous plait.

L'homme ne bouge pas. Il semble hésiter puis tire son épée. Je me lève et recule. Réflexe de survie bien dérisoire.

-Que me voulez-vous! Si c'est une plaisanterie, elle n'a rien de drôle. Si c'est un ordre de mon père, il est bien sot de faire agir l'un de ses hommes qui risque de parler sous l'effet du vin et de finir dans un cul-de-basse-fosse.

L'homme baisse légèrement son arme, hésite à nouveau. Il remet son épée au fourreau, recule de trois pas. Sa voix s'élève, hésitante et étouffée par le casque.

-Si…si Lord Tywin se rend compte que je n'ai pas suivi ses ordres, il…

-Vous direz à mon père que je n'étais pas dans ma tente. Il m'a interdit d'apparaitre au banquet mais pas de me déplacer dans Harrenhall. Tiens, pour le risque que tu prends.

-Je lui dirai messire. Merci messire.

L'homme ramasse la bourse que j'ai jetée à ses pieds puis sort précipitamment, vraisemblablement soulagé de ne pas avoir à accomplir sa sale besogne. Quelle frousse! Père est vraiment une ordure! Incapable de me concentrer à nouveau sur mon livre, je sors prendre l'air. Mes pas me mènent jusqu'au pied d'une des tours. Des éclats de voix me figent. Je ne tarde pas à reconnaître la voix de Père.

-Et cette bourse?! Elle vient d'où?! Elle est tombée du ciel peut-être?! Retournes-y et fait ce que tu as à faire! Et ne reviens pas avant d'avoir agi!

-Désolé messire mais je refuse. J'obéis autant à votre fils qu'à vous. Je ne tuerai pas un jeune homme incapable de se défendre. Je ne suis pas un vulgaire assassin, je suis un homme de l'armée Lannister et je me suis engagé à défendre TOUS les Lannister! Je n'en tuerai pas l'un des membres.

-Tu as fait ton choix. Payes-en maintenant les conséquences.

Père tire son épée et l'enfonce sans autre forme de procès dans le ventre du pauvre soldat. Je suis admiratif et reconnaissant envers cet homme, cet anonyme mort pour et à cause de ses convictions.

Conscient que mon père est capable de faire tout et n'importe quoi sous le coup de la colère, je m'éloigne discrètement mais n'ose pas retourner dans ma tente.

Je décide de retourner dans la tour qui m'avait servi de point de vue pour le tournoi. Malheureusement, la place est déjà occupée…par Jaime et Cersei. Oups! Bon eh bien je vais voir ailleurs hein…Je retourne dans la cours et vais trainer vers les écuries. Au moins il n'y aura personne pour m'embêter dans ce coin-là. Je me glisse jusqu'à la stalle de ma jument qui me reconnait immédiatement.

-Salut toi! Tu sais que tu as failli rentrer à la capitale sans moi?

La jument me souffle au visage et je retiens un rire. C'est le seul être vivant hormis Jaime qui ne me crache pas à la figure quand je suis sans le coin. Ma main s'attarde un moment sur son encolure.

Le froid de la nuit finit par me faire frissonner et je décide de retourner sous ma tente. En sortant des écuries, je constate que les bruits du banquet se sont atténués, m'indiquant que la nuit est déjà bien avancée. Je retrouve avec soulagement l'abri de mon pavillon. Je me débarrasse de mes vêtements et me glisse bien au chaud sous les couvertures. Je m'endors en me disant que j'ai quand même bien de la chance d'être un Lannister, même si j'ai un père et une sœur absolument ignobles. Et puis j'ai un grand frère formidable.

Le lendemain matin, un serviteur vient me réveiller. J'ai passé une nuit bien trop courte à mon goût. En sortant de mon pavillon, je vois Jaime qui a l'air d'avoir passé une nuit encore plus courte que la mienne. Et Cersei, que je croise un peu plus tard, n'en mène pas large elle non plus. J'évite soigneusement de croiser Père sachant pertinemment que sa colère de la veille ne sera pas retombée et qu'il serait bien capable de me tuer sur place.

Le roi Aerys donne finalement le signal du départ et l'immense convoi royal se met lentement en route. J'aperçois Jaime, manifestement affecté à la protection du roi pour la journée, plus fier que jamais, chevauchant aux côtés de Ser Barristan. Mon regard se pose ensuite sur Cersei, gracieusement accoudée à la fenêtre du carrosse personnel de la reine, dévorant des yeux son jumeau bien aimé. Seul un aveugle ne se rendrait pas compte de la relation interdite qu'il y a entre eux. Mais tout le monde est aveugle par complaisance ici, personne n'oserait même imaginer que les si brillants jumeaux de la Main du Roi puissent entretenir une relation incestueuse, ils craignent bien trop la colère du redouté Tywin Lannister. Le seul qui voit les choses telles qu'elles sont, c'est moi. Mais pour rien au monde je ne trahirai mon frère, je lui dois d'être en vie. Je lui dois d'être traité comme le fils de Tywin Lannister. Je ne résiste pas à l'envie de taquiner un peu Cersei et tant pis si elle me hurle dessus. Quoique…l'image qu'elle veut donner d'elle-même à la reine devrait l'empêcher de hurler trop fort…

-Salut Cersei!

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux?

-Savoir comment tu vas. Tu as une petite mine ce matin.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux réellement?

-Cersei, je suis encore capable de venir te trouver sans rien vouloir d'autre que prendre de tes nouvelles.

-Soit…J'ai traîné longtemps au banquet.

-Au banquet…ou avec Jaime…?

-Pardon?

-Jaime m'a dit que vous comptiez passer la soirée tous les deux, entre frère et sœur, alors je te pose la question parce que tu as parlé du banquet.

-Pas loin du banquet mais dans un coin tranquille pour pouvoir discuter avec Jaime. Mais ça revient au même tu ne crois pas? Tu ferais un bourreau redoutable, tes questions ont le don de m'embrouiller et je déteste ça.

-Pardonnes moi Cersei, j'aime les précisions, c'est tout.

-Tu passes trop de temps avec le nez dans les livres, tu vas finir par chercher les moindres détails, exactement comme les Mestres. Tu crois que la Citadelle accepterait un nain?

-Je n'ai pas tellement envie de finir en vieux célibataire sage et décrépi.

-Quel manque de respect pour les hommes les plus instruits de Westeros…

-Je ne nie pas leur instruction et leur sagesse mais quand on voit Mestre Pycelle, on n'a pas tellement envie de se faire Mestre. Cet homme ne m'inspire pas confiance…

-Si tu savais ce que je sais sur cet horrible personnage…

-Bien entendu, tu ne vas ni me dire ce que tu sais, ni me donner tes sources…

-Je ne suis pas folle, si tu veux en apprendre sur lui, débrouille toi pour avoir tes propres informateurs.

-Merci du conseil ma très chère sœur.

-Bon laisse-moi maintenant, je ne peux rester dans le carrosse de la reine sans lui porter toute mon attention.

-Bien entendu. À plus tard je pense.

-C'est ça, à plus tard…ou à jamais.

Quelle joie de voir Cersei fulminer intérieurement de ne pouvoir me hurler dessus et m'humilier à sa guise! Lui faire peur avec mes allusions à Jaime risque fort de devenir mon passe-temps favori! Quoiqu'une fois de retour à la capitale, je ne croiserai plus vraiment Cersei.

-Tyrion! Va-t'en d'ici! Ne vas pas importuner la reine et sa cour!

-Père, je discutais simplement avec Cersei.

-Ne te moque pas de moi! Disparais!

Je fais volte-face, fou de rage! Je talonne ma jument et vais me perdre dans la foule des gardes Lannister. Père est encore plus vicieux que Cersei! Il me traite comme un gamin de deux ans devant tous les grands seigneurs de Westeros! Au moins Cersei clame haut et fort qu'elle ne me supporte pas et si l'envie lui prend de m'humilier, elle le fait quand nous sommes seuls, même si être humilié par une femme devant mes domestiques ne m'est d'aucune utilité pour redorer mon image…


	7. Chapter 7

**WARNING:** ce chapitre contient une scène explicite! Pour ceux qui ne veulent pas la lire, elle est au début du point de vue de Cersei, il vous suffira de ne pas lire le premier paragraphe. Et pour les amateurs de ce genre de scène: soyez indulgents s'il vous plait, c'est la 1ère fois que j'en écris une. N'hésitez cependant pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez! Bonne lecture!

* * *

 ***Jaime***

Nous avons chevauché toute la journée! Cersei n'a cessé de m'adresser des sourires plus charmeurs les uns que les autres, un véritable supplice puisque je suis presque certain que le roi va, pour la sixième nuit d'affilée, demander lui-même à ce que j'assure sa protection! Et dire que Cersei a été particulièrement charmeuse aujourd'hui…J'ai tout intérêt à me calmer avant de prendre ma garde, inutile de me trouver dans une situation gênante face au couple royal...En soupirant, je me dirige vers la tente du Lord Commandant pour recevoir mes ordres. Ser Hightower donne les tours de garde et je constate avec étonnement que je suis libre ce soir! Quel heureux hasard! Heureusement que j'ai appris à ne rien montrer de ce que je ressens, il aurait été assez inapproprié qu'un garde royal, même très jeune, se réjouisse de ne pas servir son roi. Je sors de l'auberge que le roi a fait réquisitionner et m'éloigne vers le bois à proximité, je sais que Cersei me trouvera. Je m'assieds sur une souche, observant distraitement les sous-bois. Deux mains légères viennent se poser sur mes épaules.

-Bonsoir petit frère, mon cadeau te plait?

-Tu as intercédé en ma faveur pour que je sois libre ce soir?

-À ton avis, pourquoi le roi se passerait-il de tes services qu'il réclame tant?

-Oh merci ma Cersei! Viens, allons faire un tour loin des yeux et des oreilles indiscrets…

Cersei prend naturellement mon bras et nous nous éloignons tranquillement de l'auberge. Qui pourrait voir autre chose qu'un frère et une sœur discutant de tout et de rien?

-Tu sais Jaime, je crois que tu seras bien plus tranquille lorsque nous serons de retour à la capitale.

-Comment peux-tu en être si certaine, Cersei?

-Le roi te teste, il cherche à savoir si tu es réellement capable d'assumer ton rôle, les réticences de Ser Barristan n'ont pas été ignorées. Mais Sa Majesté n'aura pas besoin de te tester longtemps.

-Je vois…Mais s'il continue, il va finir par m'épuiser et je vais m'écrouler de sommeil.

-Es-tu si épuisé par les journées de voyage et les nuits de veille?

-Oh ne t'en fais, j'ai encore assez d'énergie pour toi…Mais puisque tu as l'air de savoir persuader le roi, peut-être peux-tu lui demander si je ne risque pas de ne plus pouvoir assurer mon rôle s'il me force ainsi à ne point dormir…

-Tu es parfois très inventif Jaime et tu sais y mettre le ton. Dis-moi…crois-tu que nous nous sommes assez éloignés des autres?

-Je pense que nous sommes assez éloignés mais ne risques-tu pas de prendre froid ici, en plein bois?

-Tu as peut-être raison…mais tu sais très bien me réchauffer…

-Oh…je comptais passer la nuit avec toi…Ça fait trop longtemps que je n'ai pas passé de temps avec toi…

-Ne sois pas déçu Jaime, c'était une simple suggestion...Nous pouvons très bien trouver un lit vide et discret…

-Saurais-tu où le trouver ce lit, sœurette?

-Je n'en ai pas le moindre idée…je pensais que tu avais un plan puisque tu as l'air si organisé…

-Bien deviné ma Cersei. Viens, une tente a été dressée rien que pour nous dans un coin tranquille.

-Vraiment? Mais comment as-tu fais?

-J'ai demandé à quelqu'un de confiance.

-Es-tu sûr de cette personne comme de toi-même?

-Oui Cersei, je suis sûr de cette personne comme de moi-même.

-Alors je crois que je vais…accepter ta si alléchante invitation.

-Tu m'en vois ravi! Suis moi!

Je prends la main de Cersei et l'entraine en courant vers la tente que Tyrion a fait installer dans une clairière. Si je n'avais pas eu ma soirée, je l'aurais prévenu et il l'aurait fait enlever. C'est hilares et essoufflés que nous arrivons enfin dans la tente. Cersei se jette sur le lit et je ne tarde pas à la rejoindre. La nuit s'annonce torride…

 ***Cersei***

Dans un demi-sommeil, je sens sur ma bouche des lèvres qui ne peuvent être que celles de Jaime. Des lèvres qui descendent dans mon cou et le mordillent, m'arrachent un gémissement. Jaime sourit contre mon cou. Il y sème des baisers si légers qu'ils semblent n'être que des frôlements. Sa main s'aventure vers mon intimité et je soupire. Ses lèvres tracent une ligne de baisers qui descend de mon cou jusqu'à ma poitrine. Il s'y attarde, me faisant soupirer et gémir de plaisir. Il reprend sa progression. Sa langue titille mon nombril. Je ne suis plus que soupirs et gémissements. Les lèvres de Jaime s'aventurent enfin vers mon intimité. Je me perds dans le plaisir.

Une main caresse doucement ma joue. J'ouvre les yeux et croise le regard émeraude de Jaime. Il m'embrasse, se redresse et me sourit. Je n'ai jamais vu autant de tendresse dans ses yeux.

-Jaime, je t'aime…Cette nuit a été…magique…merci…

-Je t'aime Cersei. Je crois que je vais recommencer ce genre de surprise plus souvent…

-Rien ne me ferait plus plaisir! Tu sais que tu m'as surpris cette nuit? Je ne te pensais pas capable de tant d'inventivité…

-J'ai suivi mon instinct ma Cersei, c'est aussi simple que ça…

-Ton instinct est un génie…

-Message reçu ma belle. Allez viens, ça serait dommage d'être découverts ce matin…

-J'arrive mon Jaime. Tu m'aide à m'habiller s'il te plait?

-Bien sûr!

Plusieurs minutes plus tard, nous nous glissons silencieusement et discrètement dans nos tentes respectives. Personne ne nous a vu, nous sommes vraiment chanceux! Une heure plus tard, le camp s'éveille en douceur. Je déjeune tout naturellement en compagnie de Jaime lorsque le nain nous rejoint.

-Cersei, Jaime, bonjour! La nuit a été bonne?

-Excellente petit frère! Et toi, as-tu bien dormi?

-J'ai en tout cas probablement dormi plus longtemps que vous deux.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes le nain?!

-Ne t'en fais pas très chère sœur, je ne dirai rien à personne, j'ai simplement ma petite idée sur l'usage que vous avez pu faire de la tente que Jaime m'a demandé de faire installer dans un coin discret et éloigné du camp.

-QUOI?! C'est TOI la personne de confiance?!

-Cersei…je ne dirai rien à personne, et surtout pas à Père. Je ne tiens pas à ce que Jaime subisse sa colère.

-Je ne te crois pas.

-Cersei, te souviens-tu du jour de mon anniversaire où Jaime et moi sommes partis chassés?

-Bien sûr que je m'en souviens!

-Au retour de la chasse, Jaime et toi êtes partis ensemble dans ta chambre et je vous ai découvert.

-Et tu n'as jamais rien dit?!

-Jamais. Et je ne dirai jamais rien.

-Soit…je t'accorde le bénéfice du doute…Mais disparait avant que je ne change d'avis!

Le nain s'en va de sa démarche de canard. Je croise le regard teinté de reproche de Jaime. Pour la première fois, je me sens un peu coupable de mon attitude envers Tyrion, après tout, il nous a couvert et nous a aidé, Jaime et moi.

-Désolée mais je n'arrive vraiment pas à le supporter, c'est plus fort que moi.

-Je sais bien…Et je t'avoue que je n'apprécie pas spécialement qu'il vienne nous narguer en plein milieu du camp…Mais que veux-tu, il a toujours été hors de contrôle.

-Tu as quand même un minimum de contrôle sur lui.

-Je n'en sais rien…Il dit ne pas vouloir me faire de mal parce que je le protège.

-Tu le crois sincère?

-Oui. S'il y a bien une chose dont je suis sûr concernant Tyrion, c'est qu'il ne me trahira pas, il estime avoir une dette de vie envers moi.

-Une dette de vie?! Tu lui a raconté l'incident des ordres de Père à son sujet?

-Je ne pouvais pas faire autrement pour lui expliquer pourquoi c'est moi et non Père qui s'est occupé de lui.

-Effectivement, tu avais peu de possibilités de réponse…Au moins il nous couvre…

-C'est sûr que ça aide…Sans ça nous aurions été découvert bien plus tôt et nous ne serions plus là pour en discuter…

-Tu penses vraiment que Père aurait pu nous tuer?

-Père cherche à donner une image parfaite à la maison Lannister, il n'aurait jamais supporté que ses héritiers fassent ce genre de choses…S'il ne nous avait pas tué, il nous aurait probablement envoyés chez les Septa et dans la Garde de Nuit…

-Changeons de sujet, tu veux bien? Celui-ci me met mal à l'aise.

-De quoi veux-tu parler?

-Je t'avoue que je n'en sais rien.

-C'est bien la peine de demander à changer de sujet.

-De toute façon on va partir. Je dois te laisser, la reine m'attend probablement.

-A plus tard sœurette!

-Sauve toi petit frère, Ser Hightower doit se demander où est passé sa jeune recrue!

-Tu as raison, je file! A plus tard!

Jaime s'éloigne en courant vers la tente de son supérieur et disparait bientôt au milieu de l'effervescence du convoi proche du départ. Je me dirige d'un pas rapide vers le carrosse de la reine. Je ne tiens pas spécialement à devoir chevaucher et pour ça, je dois être à l'heure pour espérer avoir le privilège de faire le voyage en compagnie de la reine. Par chance, la reine n'est pas encore tout à fait prête et j'arrive bien assez tôt. La reine finit par arriver et m'appelle en m'adressant un grand sourire. Je crois que je fais définitivement partie des proches de la reine, quel privilège! Mais je n'ai pas démérité: j'ai fait tout mon possible pour qu'elle me remarque et m'apprécie. Et d'après ce que j'ai cru comprendre, elle aime beaucoup mon audace et mon fort caractère.


	8. Chapter 8

Hello! Je reviens ENFIN avec un chapitre 8 qui fait un énorme bond en avant dans le temps! Les études ont tendance à me couper l'inspiration du coup je n'ai rien écrit pendant (trop) longtemps. J'ai retrouvé le temps de lire et revoir GoT et donc j'ai retrouvé mon inspiration et...voilà! Chapitre 8!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

 ***Jaime***

La salle du Trône est bondée. Lord Brandon Stark, initialement venu pour réclamer la libération de sa sœur, est amené par des hommes du Guet. Il est enchaîné et cherche à se dégager mais sans succès. Les Manteaux d'Or le jettent à genoux aux pieds du roi Aerys. Lord Rickard Stark, père de Lord Brandon, est amené juste après, encadré par les hommes des Targaryen. Il a demandé un combat judiciaire et est donc vêtu de son armure mais il est condamné d'avance : le roi a décrété que son champion serait le feu. De là où je suis, je ne vois pas le regard du roi mais je n'en ai pas besoin pour savoir qu'une étincelle de folie y brille. Étincelle que je vois de plus en plus souvent dans les yeux de l'homme que j'ai juré de protéger. J'ai peur de ce qui va suivre…

Le roi fait un signe aux hommes du Guet qui s'emparent de Lord Rickard et le suspendent dans les airs je ne sais trop comment au-dessus d'un bûcher jusqu'alors masqué par la présence des gardes. Je sais ce qui va suivre. Je lutte pour ne pas m'interposer. Je lutte pour ne pas hurler. Je lutte contre moi-même. Un autre signe du roi et Lord Brandon se retrouve avec un lien de cuir fixé par un nœud coulant autour du cou. Une épée est placée tout juste hors de sa portée. Le roi Aerys lui explique que la seule chance qu'il a pour sauver son père est de se dégager et de couper les liens qui retiennent Lord Rickard. Je sais déjà qu'il n'y arrivera pas…Il va s'étrangler lui-même en tentant de se dégager…

Le roi fait un dernier signe de la main et le feu est mis au bûcher. Un silence de mort règne dans l'immense salle du Trône. Le temps semble se figer un instant. Un hurlement de douleur retentit et résonne dans la salle. Les regards se fixent sur Lord Rickard. Lord Brandon se débat contre ses liens, sans succès. Je sens que je vais craquer. Mes yeux cherchent ceux de Cersei. Nos regards se trouvent et s'accrochent pour ne plus se lâcher. Je n'entends plus rien, je ne sens plus rien, je ne vois plus que les yeux de Cersei. C'est le silence pesant, seulement troublé par les derniers crépitements du bûcher, qui me sort de mon état second. Mes yeux se posent sur le visage bleuit de Lord Brandon. Je m'attarde sur son regard fixe et injecté de sang. Je tourne légèrement la tête et observe stoïquement les hommes du Guet qui font tomber l'armure contenant le cadavre de Lord Rickard. Le roi l'a littéralement laissé rôtir dans son armure.

-Êtes-vous dégoûté par ce que vous venez de voir Ser Jaime ?

-Non Votre Majesté, vous avez rendu la justice.

Le roi s'approche de moi. Beaucoup trop prêt. Je réprime un frisson de dégoût et de peur quand il murmure à mon oreille :

-Je te fais peur Lannister?

-Je…

-Tu as raison d'avoir peur. Personne ne sait ce dont je suis capable.

-Vous…vous venez de démontrer votre pouvoir illimité Majesté…

-Allez vas t'en, tu es libre.

-M…merci Votre Majesté.

Je sors de la salle, me retenant de courir loin de cet homme fou et cruel qui me terrorise. Je me précipite dans mes appartements et m'y enferme. Je me débarrasse de mon armure sans trop savoir comment. J'ai trop lutté contre moi-même. Je tremble. Je me laisse tomber au sol. Recroquevillé sur moi-même, à même le tapis, je pleure. Je pleure de peur. Je pleure de dégout. Je pleure de tristesse. Je pleure de honte. J'ai honte de ma lâcheté. J'ai honte d'avoir laissé mourir deux innocents. J'ai honte de l'homme que je suis devenu. Envolées les valeurs de chevalier. Disparus l'honneur, la justice et le courage. Je me dégoûte.

Le froid me sort de mon demi-sommeil. Je me redresse lentement. Mes yeux se posent sur mon épée d'or. Je ne la mérite pas. J'aurais dû l'utiliser pour aider les Stark. Que suis-je devenu? Où sont passées les valeurs apprises avec Père et le Maître d'armes de Casterly Rock? Quel genre de chevalier suis-je pour laisser ainsi mourir des innocents? Je suis un monstre. Mon silence, mon inaction font de moi un monstre. Je me dégoûte. Et je me fais peur. Une fonction peut-elle donc changer un homme à ce point? C'est terrifiant…

 ***Cersei***

La scène qui s'est déroulée devant mes yeux m'a glacée le sang. Je reste immobile un long moment après le départ du roi et de la foule. Je reste à observer les gardes et les serviteurs qui débarrassent les restes du sordide spectacle qui vient d'avoir lieu. Il est de notoriété publique que les Stark et les Lannister se haïssent mais Brandon et Rickard Stark ne méritaient pas ça. Ils étaient venus réclamer la liberté de Lyanna Stark et la tête de Rhaegar Targaryen, en toute légitimité. Le regard perdu de Jaime me revient en tête. Jaime…Je ne l'ai pas vu partir à la suite du roi…où a-t-il pu passer? Mon regard se pose à nouveau sur la scène en contrebas. L'horreur me saute aux yeux et je prends la fuite. Ma course se termine devant les appartements de Jaime. J'hésite un instant : s'est-il retranché ici? Je frappe. Un silence me répond, rapidement suivit par le bruit du loquet de la porte.

-Cersei?

-Jaime…Est-ce que…est-ce que ça va…?

-Je…

-Je peux entrer?

-Oui…viens…

-Tu…tu as pleuré…?

-Je…je crois…

-Tu es gelé petit frère…et ton vêtement est poussiéreux…Tu…tu as dormi par terre…?

-Je…je n'en sais rien Cersei…je me souviens de…de ce qui s'est passé dans la salle du Trône et puis…plus rien…et après…tu as frappé à la porte…

Je n'ai jamais vu Jaime dans un tel état. La seule évocation de l'exécution des Stark suffit à le faire trembler. Il se laisse tomber sur son lit. Je me précipite vers lui, le serre contre moi. Ses main se crispent dans mon dos, s'accrochant au tissu de ma robe comme un naufragé s'accroche à une planche au milieu de l'océan.

-J'ai peur Cersei…j'ai tellement peur de lui…

-Shhhh…Il ne te fera rien…tu es trop précieux à ses yeux…

-Mais imagine ce qu'il peut me demander de faire?! Regarde moi! Je n'ai rien fait! RIEN! Je les ai regardé mourir! Je suis un monstre Cersei! UN MONSTRE!

Jaime se dégage violemment de mon étreinte, me rejetant sur le sol. Une vive douleur me traverse le crâne. Dans une sorte de brouillard, je vois Jaime s'emparer de son épée et sortir. Il claque la porte, me laissant seule. Ma vue, brouillée par le choc, s'éclaircie peu à peu. Je tente de me redresser avec précaution. Je n'ai jamais vu Jaime comme ça. Il ne m'aurait jamais fait volontairement du mal. Je suis prise de vertige et suis obligée de me rallonger sur le sol. Je ferme les yeux pour laisser passer le vertige. Au bout d'un temps qui me semble une éternité, j'ouvre à nouveau les yeux. Ma vue est claire. Je tente à nouveau de me redresser. Je reste un moment assise sur le sol, adossée au lit de Jaime. Je tente enfin de me mettre debout. Je chancelle un instant mais retrouve rapidement mon équilibre. Je fais quelques pas. Ma démarche est assez assurée pour que je puisse sortir d'ici sans devoir répondre à mille questions faussement inquiètes. Je me dirige vers la cour d'entraînement, je suis sûre d'y trouver Jaime. Je repère immédiatement sa silhouette. Il est assis seul sur un banc, la tête dans les mains, son épée d'or abandonnée à ses pieds. Je le rejoins, m'assieds à ses côtés.

-Jaime…?

-Cersei…je…pardonne moi…j'ai déchargé ma colère sur toi alors que tu n'as rien fait…je suis désolé ma Cersei…Je n'ai jamais voulu te faire de mal, je…

-Ne dis plus rien Jaime…Je ne suis pas blessée, tout va bien. Tu n'as rien à te reprocher mon Jaime…

-Cersei…Je t'aime Cersei…Je te protégerai…toujours…

-Je t'aime Jaime…Tu ne seras jamais seul…jamais…

Jaime me serre contre lui. Je me réfugie un instant entre ses bras protecteurs. Jaime finit par me lâcher, il se relève et s'incline légèrement, une main dans le dos et m'offrant son bras. Il a retrouvé un air apaisé et un petit sourire tendre éclaire son visage. Je lui souris en retour, complice. Je pose ma main au creux de son bras et le laisse m'entrainer vers les jardins. Ceux qui nous croisent se retournent sur notre passage, comme pris d'un doute. Je me fiche de ce qu'ils pensent mais je sais qu'ils doutent tous avant de réaliser qu'ils viennent de croiser les jumeaux Lannister. En marchant en silence au bras de mon frère, je me jure une chose : je ne laisserai plus jamais personne faire du mal à ceux que j'aime.


End file.
